


False Colours

by likeadeuce



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Futurefic, Humor, Meta, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody's quite sure how Brienne and Jaime's story is supposed to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9273) by fallingtowers. 



"That's it?!" Margaery gasped, jumping to her feet. "They're ending it like that?"

"Oh gods, oh gods," cackled her brother Jorah. "I have to tweet that." Enunciating slowly as he typed into his iPhone, the boy read out, "'Marg shocked -- SHOCKED -- when Brienne of Tarth died at the end of this episode.' Send."

"You're such an asshole," said Renly. "Who tweets spoilers right at the end of an episode?" 

"Spoilers for _history_ ," Jorah snorted. "Gods, is she crying?" He started typing again. "'Marg now in tears. She was SO SURE Lady Brienne and sweet widdle Jaime were going to find TWUE WUV.'" He cackled again. "Holy shit, look how many people on Twitter are pissed off at me for posting quote-unquote 'spoilers.' 'Suck it, assholes, it's HISTORY.' -- hey!" he protested, because Renly had grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Don't be a jerk," Renly said. He pocketed Jorah's phone, then settled in closer to Marg and put an arm around her. "You can totally be upset about it. That was a really sad way to end an episode. And it's not like they never change history on this show."

"Yeah." Marg glared at her brother. "Obviously everybody who lived six thousand years ago died, but I don't think real history has so many zombies in it. And for your information, I read a totally different version of this story where Brienne and Jaime got married and lived happily ever after."

Renly nodded. "You mean where everybody thinks there's going to be an execution and then at the last minute they get pardoned if they agree to get married?"

"Right!" Marg said. "And everybody thinks they won't agree to it because they hate each other but secretly, they've been in love all along. Then they go back and live on the island together." She frowned. "Though come to think of it, maybe they don't live happily ever after. Maybe she kills him in a sword fight."

"No," Jorah said with contempt. "That is from the anime version. It was on Adult Swim when I was in junior high and it was _so_ gorey. That version of Brienne was way hotter, though."

Renly looked confused. "How can they even call these things 'historical' if there are so many different versions?"

Marg shrugged. "My comparative lit professor says that all of the High Westeros tales are basically made up. The Dothraki civilization was so advanced at that time, and Westeros was barely even literate. Her theory is that we had to make up all these stories to hide the fact that it was basically the Dark Ages in the Seven Kingdoms. Which is funny because when the Dothraki show up on this show, it looks like _they_ barely had a civilization."

Renly frowned. "Maybe we shouldn't be watching this show. When you put it that way, it sounds kind of offensive."

"Oh, I still like the show," Marg said. "It's interesting to watch how the myths evolved in our culture even when nobody knows the basis for them." She frowned. "I liked it better when I thought Brienne and Jaime would end up together though."

Jorah had moved to the laptop by now. "'My sister and her boyfriend are gigantic dorks.' Send." 

"If you think we're dorks," Marg snapped, "why are you even watching this?"

"Are you kidding?" he answered. "Those zombies are fucking awesome."


End file.
